Don't Cry Sweet Boy
by Miss H Swan
Summary: After the war confusion and worry is still ensnaring everybody's minds and souring their dreams. Especially Fred Weasley's but help and happiness is on hand in the physical form of Hermione Granger... slightly OOC, sorry for grammar problems


Don't Cry Sweet Boy

_I was walking, just walking down the beach. I could see my whole family waiting at the end so I sped up. But suddenly they began to fade and no matter how fast I ran they just seemed further and further away, fading faster and faster. In the distance I could hear my name being called._

"_Fred, Fred, wake up, Fred."_I jolted into consciousness

"Fred are you alright? You were having a nightmare." Hermione Granger was sat on the edge of my bed, her hand brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I gasp for breath so that I can answer her but I only burst into tears. I feel Hermione pull me closer into a hug and I cling to her for dear life sobbing loudly.

"Shhh Fred, don't cry, it was just a dream. It can never ever hurt you." Hermione rocked me gently and kissed the top of my head. "Calm down, I'll get you a glass of water and you concentrate on breathing properly." Hermione had trouble pulling away from my grasp but once she was free she conjured a glass of water and handed it to me before getting in the narrow single bed next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione whispered

"Not really, how did you know I was having a nightmare?" I asked when I was calm enough and had taken a sip of water.

"Fred the whole house could hear you, I just volunteered to be the one to come in and comfort you. Molly's been going spare because she wanted to comfort you; she even called you her poor baby." Hermione told me.

"Oh, thank you for well, for being here. I was terrified."

"Do you want me to leave you to your thoughts?" Hermione began to move but I grabbed her around the waist.

"Can you stay here with me? Just for tonight, please." I begged

"Alright, but we're up in a few hours anyway." Hermione got back in bed next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked puzzled

"It's five in the morning, go back to sleep. Goodnight Fred." Hermione kissed my cheek and snuggled down next to me and after a while we were both asleep. Next morning I woke up at nine and was confused that there was less space in my bed than normal, and then I remembered that I had asked Hermione to stay with me. She began to stir and rolled over to face me.

"Did you sleep well?" Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes

"Yeah, more peaceful. I guess I don't like sleeping alone." I chuckled lightly

"Well I'd offer to stay with you all the time but I think that would send out the wrong impression. Breakfast will be soon, I'd better go get ready before anyone else gets dibs on the bathroom." Hermione rolled out of my bed and gave me a smile before leaving to get ready. I was just heading for the shower when Hermione walked out of her bedroom slicking chap-stick on her lips.

"Get in there quick, Ginny's starting to show signs of life." Hermione warned before jogging down the three flights of stairs. It was only after she had left that I noticed she was wearing a white strap top and a purple ruffle mini skirt with a black cardigan that had flecks of gold in it over the top. She looked gorgeous and I only just noticed. Her hair had changed too; it used to be uncontrollable but now it hung in loose waves of honey brown. And her eyes stood out more since she started wearing mascara and eyeliner; they looked all big and innocent.

"_Focus Fred, she's your brother's best friend!_" I chastised myself. When I was ready I walked down into the kitchen to see my mom by the stove frying bacon and Hermione listening to one of those i-pod things and singing along.

"_When I'm walkin' down the street they say hey sexy, when I'm dancin' in the club they say hey sexy, when I'm driving in my car or I'm standin' at the bar, it don't matter where I are, they say hey sexy." _She broke off to wave at me then get back to making the toast. I sat at the table_. "Silly boys, they lovin' me so much, silly boys, you can look but you can't touch, silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk, silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk. 'Cause I'm too sexy in this club, too sexy in this club, so sexy it hurts, if you feel sexy in this club, then go 'head toast it up, take it down, let's get sexy right now, now, now, get sexy right now, now, now, get sexy right now, now, now, get sexy right now, now, now." _She placed a huge stack of toast on the table and turned to help mom with the bacon.

"_When I'm shopping with my girls they say hey sexy, in a two piece at the beach they say hey sexy, when they put me on their arms, so they maximise their charm, 'cause I'm shinin' like a star, yeah I'm so sexy. _Are the others up yet Fred?"

"Not yet but they will be soon, what song is that?"

"It's a muggle song called Get Sexy. _If I had a dime, for every single time, these boys stop and stare, I'd be a billionaire, yeah if I had a dime, for every single, time, these boys stop and stare, I'd be a billionaire. _I'm bored of this song." Hermione flicked through her playlist until she found the song she wanted. It was Hips Don't Lie by Shakira if you're interested.

"How are you this morning Fred?" Mum turned to me

"Better now thanks."

"Well Hermione, it seems you have a talent that few possess."

"I doubt that, words and arms aren't hard to come by." Hermione flushed slightly then bit into some freshly buttered brown toast.

"But caring words and willing arms _are_ hard to come by, so you _do_ have a talent." Mum folded her arms at the young girl.

"Mum's right, most witches in this day and age wouldn't bother and would leave the caring to an au pair." I put in, stealing her toast just as she was going to take a bite; I licked it and bit into it.

"Hey I was eating that!" Hermione cried

"Tough luck love." I mumbled through my mouthful. She snatched it back and gobbled it quickly.

"Y'know there was a huge stack of toast right in front of you then, and now I have Fred germs."Hermione pointed out as she poured herself an orange juice

"I washed this morning, don't you worry your pretty little head about the evil "Fred germs"" I swooped in to steal her glass too.

"Nuh uh, not this time. Get your own juice." Hermione moved it out of my reach

"Spoil sport." I stuck my tongue out at her childishly

"I try." She smiled sweetly back at me but pushed the carton and a glass across the table to me.

"You're too kind." I jested

"I know I am, put that away when you're done."

"Will do, so mum, when's dad home from work tonight?"

"Speaking of work shouldn't you be at the shop? I'm not complaining about your presence just asking." Hermione leant against the worktop

"We don't open until noon today, if you're wondering." I answered. Mum placed the coffee pot on the table and I poured a cup offering it to Hermione, when she nodded I poured her a cup too and passed it across the table. She swapped her juice for the coffee and leant back against the worktop cradling the mug in her hands.

"What? No business until afternoon on a Thursday huh?" Hermione looked at me over the rim of the mug while she took a sip.

"Exactly, we may as well not open so we don't."

"Nice logic." At that moment my siblings came thundering into the kitchen and threw themselves into their seats groaning at the current lack of food

"Yes my dear siblings you may interrupt my conversation by thundering into the kitchen like a babbling bumbling band of buffoons." I stated sarcastically

"You quoted Professor McGonagall, nice one." Hermione high-fived me

"I have my talents."

"Which you rarely use."

"And there lies the fun of it."

"You are so bizarre." Hermione shook her head at me fondly

"And you love it."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Really, what _would_ you say?"

"Well _I'd_ say stop flirting and kiss already but it's just my opinion." Ginny butted in as she grabbed a slice of toast

"Hush up, you." Hermione smacked her around the head gently

"Ginny, I'm eating. Must you say that this early in the morning?" Ron asked, he too earned a smack upside the head; a little harder than Ginny's and from me.

"And how _is _Lavender? Or is it Parvati and Padma now?" Hermione's reply was sharp and bitter, even though they had never dated she's still sore over the fact that he'd asked out everyone in Gryffindor except her. She doesn't even like him that way anymore, since her fifth year in fact.

"Fine thanks I think." Hermione was ignoring him and looking Ginny in the eyes.

"You honestly want me to kiss him?" She gestured at me as she finished her second piece of toast

"Well yeah." Ginny looked shocked that she would ask if her joke was serious

"Alright then." She set her mug down on the worktop and walked around the table until she came to my side, I turned to ask her what she was doing when she kissed me. Just like that. She pressed her full, pink lips gently against mine and left them there for a few seconds before pulling away. "Not bad, not bad at all. I'll help with clean-up later Molly; I've left something in my room. I'd better get it; I'll see you guys in a bit." Hermione left the room and ran her hand over my t-shirt clad shoulder on her way out. She tasted of a pleasant mix of coffee and cherries.

"Conspiracy between you two hmm?" Ginny turned to me

"No, it was completely unplanned." She still looked suspicious

"He's telling the truth, I've been here the whole time. Keep hold of this one Fred, you won't find better." Mum advised me

"I rest my case." Ginny looked smug

"Well done mate, she hasn't kissed anyone since she broke up with Seamus three months ago." Harry congratulated

"Actually they never went out; they just kissed a few times." Ginny revealed

"What the hell? But Seamus said they were together."

"Then Seamus is a liar." Ginny bit her toast with finality

"So are you going to make a move?" Harry asked as he scooped the bacon that had been placed on the table onto his plate

"Cherries." I murmured to myself

"He's flipped his lid." Ron shook his head at me sympathetically

"Fred do you mean Hermione?" Ginny looked at me inquisitively and I nodded mutely eating

"What are you on about?" Ron was once again confused

"He meant Hermione tasted like cherries which I can only think means she was wearing cherry Chap Stick." Ginny explained

"Ah, I see."

"Do you?" Ginny looked doubtful

"Of course not."

"I'm heading out back, I need to think." I stood and went out of the door and walked until I reached the duck-pond. Ten minutes later I was joined by Hermione. I only noticed her presence when I felt her slightly tanned arms snake around my waist and she stood herself on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear:

"Do what you think is right, Fred. No one can make you do anything you don't think is right or want to do." I turned to face her and put my own arms around her tiny waist

"I know that. Would you slap me if I kissed you?" I asked, she tilted her head to the side in mock thought

"I actually think that I'd reciprocate."Hermione smiled lightly at me. I returned the smile and pressed my lips softly against her soft, cherry flavour ones. It was impossible to work out who took control but soon our lips were moving as one, mouths open, lips massaging each other. My tongue ran along her bottom lip and Hermione gasped in shock. I took this as my opportunity and slid my tongue into her mouth, caressing her own tongue, when she recovered she began to copy my movements. I moaned into her mouth and a couple of minutes later she purred. No joke she actually purred. It was extremely sensual. When we broke apart neither of us spoke for a moment.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking down at her

"Of course, why wouldn't I after that kiss and how I know you are."

"Which is always an upside."

"Exactly,"


End file.
